premiereprofandomcom-20200213-history
Known Issues
Reproducable issues where Premiere Pro misbehaves are documented here by version. Premiere Pro 1.5 Auto Filters *cwrig says: : *See the thread "Auto Levels Use". Memory leak using Photoshop files *Using Photoshop files in Premiere Pro 1.x will eventually cause an "Out of memory" error. The only work-around is to convert your Photoshop files to another graphics file format before importing them into Premiere Pro. We ahve had this error for two generations of Adobe starting with Pro 8 with long maps above 200 inches. Adobe is aware of it. We have had a work around by saving the document again and back saving it back to version 6 Pro. That seems to allow you to open them in Pro 9 and 10 but not the reader 10 version. Reader 11 seems to have that fix as well. QuickTime Export *The Adobe Media Encoder does not pass all encoding parameters to the QuickTime encoder. See the threads: Quicktime. Title crawl moves in the wrong direction *The title will move in the opposite direction to what you select in the Titler. Simply select the opposite of what you want to get what you really want. Premiere Pro 2.0 Anti-flicker filter *cwrig said: : Auto-play DVD with no menu ignores DVD markers *See Aobe technical support document 332415. Channel Mapping *Bill Heslip said: : *Averdahl said: : Closing the Multi-Camera Monitor *While recording edits in the Multi-Camera Monitor during playback, if you close the panel by clicking the Close button in the upper right corner of the floating panel, any edits made during the current recording will not be saved to the timeline. You should stop playback before closing the Multi-Camera Monitor. Custom Effect Presets *When saving a custom effect preset, first make sure the Effects panel is open in your workspace (Window > Effects). If the Effects panel is not open, the preset will not be saved. Exporting or rendering a TGA image sequence throws an error *If you import a numbered sequence of TGA files, place it on the timeline and then change the speed/duration you will be unable to render or export that section of the timeline. A workaround is to convert the TGA files to another format (like PNG) and import those. Exporting to tape *If you click outside the Adobe Premiere Pro application window while exporting to tape, the export will stop. Fail To Start *When starting Premiere Pro, a splash screen is up, the status indicate "Initializing Application", but then it closes, and nothing happen. There's no possible cure for this situation, except to uninstall and reinstall until it fix itself, or reinstall your OS. *There seam to be several compatibility issues with files being loded during initialization: "CompilerQuicktime.prm" requires a clean install of Quicktime and "CompilerVfw.prm" won't work with a buggy ffshow installation. Try to reinstall/uninstall those programs or delete/move the .prm-file hat is last displayed during initializaion right before Premiere Pro closes. Full Screen Video and NVIDIA *When Full Screen Video is enabled on a system that has an NVIDIA card, performance in the Multi-Camera Monitor may be slower than expected and output of an HD project to multiple external monitors may fail (specifically, enabling Monitor 2 in the Playback Settings dialog box causes both monitors to go blank when the sequence is played). To avoid these issues, disable Full Screen Video in the NVIDIA display properties. GPU-acceleration *If you resize the Monitor panel during playback and you have GPU-accelerated playback enabled, the display mode will revert to Compatible (non-GPU-accelerated). To restore GPU acceleration, choose Project > Project Settings > General and click Playback Settings. In the Desktop Display Mode group, select Accelerated GPU Effects. Image Scaling *If you scale a still image less than 50% render times increase dramatically. Photoshop Files *When working with Adobe Photoshop files, Adobe Premiere Pro uses the c: drive as a scratch disk. Problems may occur if this drive is full. For best results, make sure that you have at least 1GB free space on the c: drive when working with Photoshop files in Adobe Premiere Pro. Project Files *Using Premiere Pro with a non-English installation of Micorosft Windows can cause periods (fullstops) to be replaced with commas, thus corrupting the data in the project file. See also Subclip playback problem *When using subclips taken from long master clips, playback does not start immediately. This problem is fixed in Premiere Pro CS3. Transitions don't initialize when replacing an existing transition * Transitions that pop up a dialog box when you apply them to a clip do not pop up their dialog if you drop them on an existing transition. Premiere Pro CS3 * Be sure to review the known issues in the Premiere Pro CS3 ReadMe file. 24P is captured as 30P *Mitch411 said: : Autosave Failure *Mitch411 said: : Export Audio In/Out Points Ignored *Oded Erell reports that if you double-click an audio clip in a sequence to open it in the source monitor, change the in and out points and then try to export the clip, the export ignores the new in and out points. *Mitch411 said: : HDV Audio Synchronization *Wil Renczes said: : *As a workaround Averdahl said: : Media Offline *Philip Sansone said: : *This problem will apparently be addressed in the Premiere Pro 3.1.2 update. I am still relatively new to the Adobe Suites but I had the same error regarding Media being offline. I noticed it was not a bug in Premiere Pro CS5 or Encore CS5, but rather an error on my part. The video was accessible and when played in Encore Preview, there was sound. I had a video with screen overlays in Premiere. I used Adobe Dynamic Link to Encore. I at one time changed the PSD graphics used in my Premiere Sequences. What was seemingly offline was not the video but the PSD file I had altered. When I turned off all the layers except for the video, the video showed through. I had to reimport the revised PSD layers and reset them in place to solve the problem. Multicam Audio *Mitch411 said: : *anonymous said: : No handles on the 4-color gradient *The 4-color gradient in the titler is supposed to have handles on the corners to allow you to change the colors. They are missing in CS3. Rendered clips no longer rendered when opening the project *Wil Renczes said: : Posterize Time filter makes reversed clips invisible *When applying the Posterize Time filter to a clip that has been reversed using the speed/duration function, the clip becomes invisible. Only workaround is to export clip as stand-alone file and then apply filter. Title panel creeps * When opening and closing titles, the panels in the titler change position. **The following originally appeared in the Adobe Forums, it has some work arounds: Titler in CS3 has issues that were not there in PPro2 Craig Howard - 11:19pm Jun 2, 2008 Pacific I an have issue with Titler in CS3 that was not there in PPRO2 (or previous vers.) Opening Titler does not "display" panes/windows as previous or "set" by user. ie Titler never remembers last state or workspace. The Titler should be part of the workspace setting. No matter how good it is (and it is good), it has always felt like a "bolt on appendage" to Premiere to me. It never has the consistency/feel of Adobe products. Titler is an essential and much needed part of my workflow and this needs to be fixed at next update. (Lack of Titling capability in FCP was a real show stopper for me and previously Premiere had this so well sorted apart from minor irritations/ inconsistencies such as lack of - "Save as") Obviously I do not know how my "issue" affects other users but I am keen to hear? BTW: a similar issue affects my project window. (occasionally...weird but true) ---- Christian Jolly - 5:45am Jun 18, 08 PST (#7 of 10) One thing to consider is the tilde ("~") key shortcut that's now available in PPro. Just place the mouse pointer over any panel/tab and hit that key...fills the screen with that panel. Doesn't even have to be the currently targeted panel, just make sure the mouse pointer over the panel and hit the tilde. I used to have multiple workspaces for storyboarding, source trimming, audio, preview, etc. For the most part now, I just go full screen with a single keystroke to do my storyboarding, and leave my program and source windows at 100%, using the tilde when I need to see the results of an edit. Very cool. I'll have to try that titler workaround, though. That may be the only way to keep myself from punching the screen every time I work in the titler. How ridiculous. ---- bchil - 3:34pm Sep 14, 08 PST (#8 of 10) I finally got around to trying to remedy this "annoyance" (Don't dare call it a bug...) and I have no explanation for how I fixed it... I opened the titler, read Steven's workaround, moved it to my second screen. Closed it. Opened it again. Moved it back to main screen. Closed it. And now it remembers its sizing/screen placement. I even opened/closed Premiere to make sure it would stick. Still working just swell. Again, no explanation for how this is now fixed... Kinda like a when your car is making a funny sound and you ignore it, and it just goes away... Weird. -BChil Craig Howard - 3:49pm Sep 14, 08 PST (#9 of 10) Edited: 14-Sep-2008 at 03:49pm Read Rogers Post and the associated thread for more info on this matter: I think I may have found where the problem lies. It appears that the "Title Tools" panel is the one that moves, pushing the position of the others. I have found that if you change the position on the Title Tools panel all the way to the bottom (of the titler window) the problem goes away (at least so far in my testing). http://www.faithtechnology.net/images/TitlerWindow1.jpg ---- bchil - 2:37pm Sep 15, 08 PST (#10 of 10) I will do that as well! Although mine is still holding solid. DAY 2. However I did notice that the first time I opened it today the main window was tiny and I had to maximize then RESTORE that window. Hopefully this fix will keep that from happening again. Steven - Thanks for getting me in the right direction with your post! BTW, that is absolutely the most I have ever seen on one 4:3 monitor. EVER. I know that you say you often have AE or other apps open on your second monitor, but I have found that I can fit almost everything that I need on two monitors (one @ 1920 x 1080 and the other @ 1680 x 1050) and never have to switch Workspaces, except for one I have built for fine-tuning audio levels, etc. I use the Component-Out of my video card into an 8" Sony monitor for color correction and full-screen viewing, etc - but only power it on as needed... I run AE, PS and ULTRA simultaneously as well - but just press Alt-TAB to switch to any app full-screen that I want. You are most likely set in your ways - but just thought I'd offer that advice as a possible workaround for this "annoyance". I guess I just like to have everything as large as possible, and I don't even wear glasses! (yet) -BChil Too many fonts or corrupt fonts crash keyboard customization * This issue has been fixed with the 3.1 update. Transitions don't initialize when replacing an existing transition *Transitions that pop up a dialog box when you apply them to a clip do not pop up their dialog if you drop them on an existing transition. 'Video scaling bug in SD export from HD timeline' *When exporting to an SD video from an HD timeline that includes upconverted SD footage, the resultant SD video shows incorrectly scaled/cropped SD footage. *Edit: Manually set nested timeline scale to 101% (anything other than 100%) and it will correct nested SD timelines in HD timelines. Premiere Pro CS4 Time Remapping Red Cam Raw Footage Corrupts Project file * Attempting to time-remap Red Cam Raw footage (or even modify its playback duration) and then saving the project will result in a corrupted project file that will not open on next load of project. 1440x1080 anamorphic HD footage will not export from AME. *1440x1080 anamorphic HD footage will not export from AME. This issue appears intermittently when exporting content to some less-common QuickTime codecs. Adobe Arabic font crashes titler *gfgfg Adobe Media Encoder fails after uninstalling Premiere Pro CS3 *Uninstalling CS3 removes some Registry entries that CS4 needs. Re-install CS4 to correct the Registry entries. Automate to Sequence using P2 clips *Automate to Sequence using P2 clips results in only one channel mono audio added to Sequence. Batch list ignores timebase *Some Batch List types (all .pbl Batch Lists) will ignore Timebase selected in Batch List Settings dialog. This issue will self-correct when DV footage is captured. Can't start a Ramped Time Remap from the first frame of a clip. Closing Program Monitor causes red render bar *A red render bar appears over clips in the timeline if the Program Monitor is closed. FLV Playback *Playback of longer duration FLV file results in stuttering. Green pillar box appears on one side of exported F4V format *A green pillar box appears on one side of exported F4V format that has been cropped with "scale to fit" or "Change Output Size" setting. The workaround is to set the dimensions to numbers that are multiples of eight. HDV Capture *Cannot capture HDV tape that was striped via VCR mode record. Import Failure *Importing incomplete encoded .mxf files into Adobe Premiere Pro causes all imports thereafter to fail. Save and reopen Adobe Premiere Pro to fix this issue. Import Numbered Stills as a Sequence" *Enabling "Import Numbered Stills as a Sequence" in Media Browser then dragging numbered still to Timeline results in single imported still file in the Timeline. MOTU V3HD device sample rate *MOTU V3HD device sample rate does not switch to Adobe Premiere Pro playback sample rate upon 44.1k/48k/88.2k/96k playback on Windows. Multicam playback stops intermittently, image stutters and drop frames *Adobe Premiere Pro multicam playback stops intermittently, image stutters and drop frames when using AVI on Mac. Use QuickTime files if possible. No audio metering *No audio metering during live audio recording in a sequence. No XMP metadata with AVCHD files. *XMP metadata does not get saved to AVCHD files. Project Panel context menu and rename *If the Project Panel is in list view and the "name" column is wider than the Project Panel the context menu may fail to pop-up. If the menu does pop-up, selecting rename does not allow you to rename the clip or sequence. Widen the Project Panel to get this to work. Playback after render settings *If you check the "Render audio when rendering video" option and uncheck "Play work area after rendering previews" option in General Preferences, the work area plays back after rendering. Relinking to a still sequence may hang Premiere Pro. *Relinking to a still sequence may hang Adobe Premiere Pro. To work around this issue, re-import and replace the still sequence. Rendered media from the Work Area gets deleted *Rendered media from the Work Area gets deleted in Adobe Premiere Pro when rendering the linked comp in After Effects. Serial Device Control, Export to Tape *Serial Device Control, Export to Tape: when performing Insert edit, the offset between Rec In Point and start of Timeline program is highly variable. To reduce the variability cue the tape to the Rec In point prior to Auto Edit. Source Monitor and TVout *Selecting a clip in the Source Monitor from the Media Browser disables TVout from the source. Source Monitor External Device *Setting Source Monitor External Device to DV while using a PAL clip in NTSC Project does not transmit on Windows. Speed change and reverse speed causes green tint *Applying speed change then enabling Reverse Speed, results in the first frame of clip being tinted green. *Speed change causes quicktime exported file to go dim (loss of opacity) Start Timecode for Sony HDV clips wrong *Start Timecode column info for Sony HDV clips in the Media Browser does not match the start timecodes of imported clips. Timewarp effect and video turns black *Timewarp effect and video turns black when clip is moved from its original position. (Only in update 4.01 version) ^^^ whats the solution to that?! Recorded track has very low sound during playback. When recording Twizanex files Trim window causes the render bar to turn red *Opening the trim window will cause the render bar to turn red. This is a cosmetic issue. The content does not need to be rendered. Windows Aero causes snapping problems *Snapping does not work correctly on Windows Vista when Windows Aero is enabled. Quick Time Version 7.4.5 Required * If version 7.5.5 or 7.6.0 is used with CS4, exports using the h.264 iPod presets will not play correctly on Windows. Premiere Pro CS4 Update 4.0.1 * Important note: if you are using the Elemental Technologies RapiHD plug-in, you must update to the latest version in order to use Adobe Premiere Pro CS4 4.0.1. You can update the plug-in by visiting the Elemental Technologies web page: http://www.rapihd.com/?q=node/129. * Re-installing Adobe Premiere Pro CS4.0.0 after it has been patched will generate an error dialog at the end of the installation. This dialog can be ignored. * Uninstalling Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 after CS4 is installed will result in AME exports in CS4 to fail with ‘Could not read from the source’. Creating a shortcut named Premiere alongside the dynamiclinkmanager.exe that points to the Premiere.exe will fix the problem. * When converting Final Cut Pro project with Color correction applied, the color correction will be incorrect within Adobe Premiere Pro. * When converting Final Cut Pro project with Bins, the bins do not appear in Adobe Premiere Pro unless selected in the Final Cut Pro xml export. * Multicamera enable sequence with HDV clips does not playback as normal; severe drop frame or stopping playback occurs * Audio in a nested 16 channel sequence does not simultaneously playback all of its audio tracks in the Source Monitor. * File>Adobe Dynamic Link>Send to Encore selection is available when a 16 channel sequence is selected; however, Adobe Encore does not support 16 channel sequences. * File>Export>Export to OMF... selection is grayed when the Audio Mixer Panel is selected on the Mac. * File>Export>Export to EDL... selection is grayed when the Audio Mixer Panel is selected on the Mac. * 5.1 sequences use output mapping from the stereo channel column of the Preferences>Audio Output Mapping dialog when the audio device selected from the Map Output for menu has less than 6 channels. * All 16 channels of a 16 channel sequence are summed to mono without attenuation when exported as media when Audio>Basic Audio Settings>Channels is set to Mono.  Both odd and even numbered channels of a 16 channel sequence are summed to both stereo channels when exported as media when Audio>Basic Audio Settings>Channels is set to Stereo. * 16-channel selection does not appear in the Export Settings dialog Basic Audio Settings Channels menu when a 16-channel sequence is selected. 11/20/2008 Adobe Premiere Pro 4.0.1 Read Me 2 of 3 11/20/2008 Adobe Premiere Pro 4.0.1 Read Me 3 of 3 * All channels of a 16 channel sequence are summed to Ls, Rs and Center channels when exported as media when Audio>Basic Audio Settings>Channels is set to 5.1. * Setting the Optimize Rendering preference to “Memory” is highly recommended when Max Quality or Max Bit Depth rendering is on. These settings are designed for high performance systems. Please check Adobe Online Support for recommended system requirements. * Loading an existing project with a P2 sequence that is missing media may cause a crash. * Adobe Premiere Pro crashes when importing AAF from Avid if it contains references to clips with OMF audio (WAVE or AIFF). * AAF may not provide consistent results for complex projects in formats other than DV or HDV. Premiere Pro CS4 Update 4.1 Sony AVCHD media files * Progressive 720 Sony AVCHD media files show an interlaced frame rate in Media Browser and Metadata panel. Progressive clips are interpreted as interlaced * AVCHD 1080p 30 and 25 progressive clips are interpreted as interlaced files in Adobe Premiere Pro CS4 projects. Entire sequence is exported instead of work area * If the work area end position is greater than the last frame of the last clip in sequence, then entire sequence is exported instead of work area. Setting sequence-marks stops playback * Setting sequence-marks stops playback if the multi-camera monitor is open. Certain types of metadata not propogated * When importing QuickTime clips in AME’s batch queue for export, certain types of metadata (such as timecode) will not be propagated to newly generated clips. Incorrect format of Timecodes in "Clip Usage" popup menu * In a DV PAL Project, the "Clip Usage" popup Menu, which is accessed in Project Window by selecting a Clip which was used in some sequences, Timecodes are shown in incorrect format, regardless of selected Timebase format. Reversing a Clip * In a DV PAL Project, applying any Speed less than 100% results in jittery playback and render. Everything is fine after setting "Reverse Field Dominance" in Field Options. * Edit: this is not a issue, it is explained in the manual under Field Options. Category:Known Issues Category:1.x Category:2.0 Category:Adobe Media Encoder Category:CS3 Category:CS4 Category:QuickTime Category:Titler Category:Transitions Category:Troubleshooting Category:Video Transitions